


Unwelcome Blizzards

by TrashBunny



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dominance, Light Masochism, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The islands of Berk and Berserk share a complicated relationship. Hiccup and Dagur share a complicated relationship. Throw in a winter spirit and it gets even more complicated. Dagur is tipped over the edge by Jack's 'pranks' and demands for Hiccup to bring the spirit in for penance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Blizzards

The door of Hiccup's house was loudly kicked open by the booted foot of a very strong young man. The teenager stomped his way past the main room's hearth, towards the staircase and with a holler made his presence even more aware than it already was. 

The brunette upstairs gritted his teeth but thanked Odin that his father wasn't home at this time. His ebony Night Fury stirring anxiously at the sense of his partner's discomfort. 

The heavy boot steps could be heard throughout the -once peaceful- home.

“Hiccup!” Dagur appeared at the top of the stairs that lead to Hiccup's room. “You need to get your damn ice faerie under control!” 

Dagur stomped over to where Hiccup was sitting at his desk. Toothless tensed but a quick word in dragonese had the dragon settle (though still plenty wary, he knows Dagur). Hiccup set his pencil down and twisted in his chair to meet the ginger's brooding face. He sighed in exasperation.

“He's not mine Dagur.” Emerald eyes rolled. “What did Jack do anyway to make you angry enough to come intruding into my house? Oh wait, it's you, so it could be anything.” He ignored Dagur's growl a his comment. 

“Oh, you haven't seen?” He chuckled in mock ignorance. “The Isle of Berserk have seemed to have froze over.” He watched the other's eyes widen then turn quizzical but continued. “My men can't hunt in these bloody blizzards, Haddock. We can barely see the axes in our own hands. For once a good thing has come from your puny island covered in scaled beasts, they're bleedin' loud and smell like sulfur. I wouldn't have found my way here without the stench to follow.” Dagur added the part about dragons with extra venom in his voice. He got up closer in Hiccup's face. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about, Dagur. I wasn't apart of this at all. I had no idea.” Hiccup said sincerely. He felt a softened sympathy for Dagur and his people. “He isn't usually like this.” He said almost only to himself. 

Suddenly Dagur took a fist full of brunette hair and pulled Hiccup mere centimeters away from his face. Toothless growled and jumped over to defend Hiccup. Dagur stuck out an arm and shoved the dragon off. “Fix this!” He commanded, his violent green gaze meeting another.

 

Hiccup was soaring through the air on the back of Toothless, searching for the frost spirit. On especially windy days like today he could most often find Jack Frost skating through the wind currents high above the island of Berk. The spirit liked to travel the whole archipelago, but favoured Berk. Be it for the dragons, the smiling children or the heir himself. 

“Jack?” Hiccup asked the thin air around him. He waited a few minutes but soon enough a cold chill breezed by and the spirit appeared.

“Hey, Hiccup.” His smile was so boyishly charming Hiccup forgot what he was suppose to be doing for a moment. “Hello Toothless.” Jack said as he rode a current around Hiccup to the front of the dragon to greet him. In response Toothless playfully chuffed and picked up his speed. Sometimes the dragon was as playful as the spirit, sending him over in tumbles when he flapped his wings especially hard or breaking up an air current with a surprise plasma blast.

Composing himself Hiccup spoke semi-sternly. “You need to fix the weather on Berserk.” Straight to the point, a bit odd for Hiccup but he didn't want to deal with an enraged Dagur on his own island for as long as he had to. In a softer tone he said. “People could die, Jack.” 

“I thought Berserk was your enemy? They hate dragons, you love dragons. Seems to me you shouldn't mind if a few ragers get frosted.” He shrugged and avoided eye-contact with neither Hiccup nor Toothless.

“Jack, you know we're at peace now. And Dagur is-” He was cut off.

“Who cares? Dagur is a big bully who always gets his way. Why can't I ever have any fun?” Jack leaned back on a gust of cold air. His chest heaved as he tried to ignore his growing guilt. “You're suppose to be on my side Hic...” 

The sudden change to a softened tone made Hiccup's heart ache. He felt like the bad guy. Like he was taking away a toy from an innocent child. No, Jack wasn't an actual child he reminded himself. Real lives are at stake. He has to swallow his emotions. 

“Jack you have to.” The heir looked toward the spirit. “Please.” 

Jack Frost let out a defeated huff, twisted over so he could look at Hiccup. “Fine. Whatever... I'll stop the blizzards.” He rolled his icey eyes. “This time!”

 

Hiccup had taken Dagur back to Berserk. The devastating blizzards had stopped, though there was still scatterings of hazardous ice along with piles of snow. But now the island was nothing a Berserker could not handle. 

“You know, Dagur, I could have some dragons fly over here and take care of the left over snow for you, it may be summer but it'll still take a few days for all of this to melt.” Hiccup offered the young chief while they walked into town.

“No thanks, brother.” The child-hood nickname rolled effortlessly off of Dagur's tongue. “We can handle it. I'm sure my men have already brought back some mighty game. I invite you to feast with me tonight.” He grinned. Dagur had bounced back to his usual self as soon as the blizzard ended. He had not asked about why Jack started the blizzard or what Hiccup had done to stop him. His mind had already skipped ahead to the present. Then again, the red head had always valued the outcome of a situation rather than the details. 

“Sorry Dagur, I have to get back to my village. Thanks though, I'm sure your feast will be great.” Hiccup said as he pet an anxious Toothless. He had been on edge as soon as they landed on Berserk. 

“You may bring along your ice faerie.”

“I told you, he's not mine.”

“Then I can make him mine?”

“What, no, well, yeah no. Dagur, he's a free spirit, literally.”

“Well you seem to have a way with him.” He growled bitterly. “Have him at your beckon call, causing storms when you want and dismissing them at your dainty will.” He waved his arms in the air wildly. “You know Hiccup, I'm not done with this.”

“What do you mean, Dagur?”

“I need to teach that faerie not to mess with me or my people.” His features darkened. “I want to punish him for what he did.” Hiccup opened his mouth but Dagur continued speaking. “It's only the right thing to do, brother. He did a misdeed and must be punished for it. Am I wrong?” 

Hiccup didn't answer.

 

On the edge of Berserk Hiccup was talking to Jack Frost who sat at the very edge of the docks, stirring up the water with his staff, leaving small bits of ice in the wake.

“He wants to punish me?” Jack let himself laugh. “For what, a little snow? What a baby.” He continued playing with the water.

Hiccup shrugged. “Dagur says he'll call it even.” Running a hand through his brunette hair he continued. “I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you badly Jack.”

“Wait so you're on his side Hiccup?” He stood up. “You think he should punish me?”

Hiccup took a few minutes to respond. “No, I... If it'll make this whole situation over.”

Jack looked hurt, he turned his head away and looked off at the ocean. 

“What does that psycho have in mind?”

 

“No, Dagur, you are not torturing Jack.” Hiccup spat back at Dagur's barbaric suggestion. They may be vikings, but Hiccup thought himself as a man of peace (well boy of peace...). The bickering teens had met up again in Berserk's Meade Hall. Which at the moment was empty, save for Dagur and Hiccup (Toothless didn't trust the building so he sat right outside, listening). Well actually Jack was there as well, he was up in the rafters. The two vikings unaware. 

“He can't die though right? So what's the big deal if I peal some flesh and rip out some finger nails.”

“The answer is no, Dagur.” 

Jack had agreed to let Dagur 'punish' him. If only to ease Hiccup's mind. He's said he's rather used to being reprimanded and serving punishments for his chaotic mischief. He had mentioned a few other spirits that supposedly he was under. Hiccup doubted anyone could control the winter spirit however.

“You're acting like he's a misbehaving child?” Dagur spat out. But that landed him an idea. “Fine then, I won't torture him. But I think a few dozen strikes on the rear with surely fix his behaviour.” A devious smile spread across his face.

“Wait, big ginger here is going to spank me?” Are you serious?” The mischievous spirit laughed as he showed himself. “What am I a naughty little kid with his hand in the cookie jar?” He leaned back on one of the Meade Hall's wooden chairs.

Dagur turned to face the sound of Jack's voice to find that he could see him just as Hiccup does. “Yes, that's exactly what I've had in mind. You are nothing more than a misbehaving child to me.” Repeating what he had said to Hiccup, his face was so lit up it was odd to hear such a stern growl escape it. “I have just the cane for you, snowflake.”

Hiccup cut in. “Dagur.”

“Seriously, brother? What made you so soft... A simple caning is nothing around here!” He grumbled. “You're letting him off way too easy.”

Dagur shook his head, stood straight and walked over to where Jack was sitting. “Alright, across my lap, pants down. Now.” He sat down on a chair's edge and commanded. 

After Jack finished laughing he spoke. “You're serious, fire crotch? You're spanking me?” There was still humour in his voice. But in Dagur's there was none. He repeated his command only with more venom in his voice. Jack looked at Hiccup who wore a sullen face. He wasn't going to speak up again.

Dagur grabbed Jack Frost by his arm, yanked the boy from his seat and pulled him over his lap. Using one of his strong muscled arms he pined Jack in place and with the other he yanked the spirit's trousers down, exposing his nearly paper white rear.

Jack let out a breathy swear. 

“I think I'll start with twenty. But I'm not feeling particularly merciful with you, snowflake.”

Without hesitation Dagur slapped his open palm across Jack's bare backside, earning a surprised yelp from the white haired boy. He continued with a strong rhythm of strikes, each seemed to be stronger than the last. His hits were all timed in sync but each landed on a different spot, causing Jack continued surprising stings. Dagur counted to ten lightly under his breath and continued on. The next few strong strikes caused Jack to jerk forward, he still gasped or sucked in air with each hit, his voice soon broke into subtle sobs. 

Hiccup felt horrible for his friend. But an awful part of him stirred up warmth in his belly. The pathetic sobbing red face of Jack -so flushed red it nearly matched his abused backside- brought a blush and a sweat to Hiccup's own face. And seeing the dominance and power and control that came from Dagur was making him dizzy. Gods he almost wanted to take Jack's place right now.

Dagur noticed Hiccup's flustered face. He landed another slap across Jack's ass while not taking his eyes off of Hiccup's. The braided ginger hit Jack again then rubbed his stinging red flesh, rubbing hard circles on the red marks. There may even be a forming bruise or two (Dagur has been delivering quite strong slaps). The white haired spirit writhed and wriggled under the pain. 

“Are we done yet?” He choked out.

“Five more for complaining.” Dagur growled, eyes still on Hiccup. He slapped Jack hard, the boy jerked forward with the hit, letting out a whine. The spirit's face was flushed and sweat dripped from his brow. He felt hot all over, even in his groin. No he wouldn't allow himself to get aroused from this. He wouldn't give Dagur the pleasure. But a part of him was enjoying the pain, the loss of control, the punishment.

Hiccup shivered under Dagur's predatory gaze. Hearing Jack's whimpers turn to sound like moans. He shifted his legs, pulling his thighs close in an attempt to hide his own arousal. The pressure of Dagur's gaze finally broke him and he looked away from his piercing eyes. He looked off to the side, avoiding Jack and Dagur. He tried to control his breathing and calm himself, gently rubbing his thighs to get some sort of relief.

“Ten for getting aroused.” The ginger's voice brought back Hiccup's attention. He was rubbing hard on Jack's hot bare ass, observing his work. Guilt shivered down Hiccup's spine, before he could defend himself Dagur spoke again.

“Seems your snow faerie here is a pervert for pain,” Dagur spanked him hard. “He's left a wet spot on my trousers.” 

Jack coughed up a curse.

The devilish eyes once again left their gaze on Hiccup. “Care to take his place, voyeur?” Dagur grinned maliciously. 

“What?!” Hiccup spoke up.

“Don't act so innocent, brother. I can see you rubbing yourself off over there. You're enjoying snowflake's punishment as much as he is.” He smacked Jack in between sentences. “Once I'm done with snowflake here,” Another hit and another whine. “I'll have to punish you, Hiccup.”

Hiccup shivered and his dick throbbed.

“And then -maybe after your punishments- if you two are good little boys. I'll let you have a reward.” Dagur grinned. Hiccup knew exactly what that reward would be and he shivered with anticipation.


End file.
